The prior art exercising device includes a hand-held crossbar and a single rope having opposite end portions fixedly connected to respective end portions of the crossbar.
One problem with the prior art exercising device is that it easily becomes entangled in the user's feet, since it is extremely difficult to maintain the rope's momentum such that it keeps its form throughout a revolution.
Another drawback of the prior art exercising device is that there are no means for improving the user's motor and coordination skills in a progressive manner.